rrg ppg go to the ppg rrb school
by Yayabeautii
Summary: the ppb and rrg go to the ppg rrb school how would they act their would it be love?
1. Chapter 1

In Pockey orks kindergarten we have new students miss Keane said these are the ppb and rrg introduce yourself girls and boys i'm Blossomo Blossom look at him he was a cutie he had on some boy shorts and had red eyes he had a number 8 t shirt and hes hair was in a ponytail that made him adorable I'm Bubbleo Bubbles look at him he was a hunk he had boy shorts like his brother and dark blue eyes he had a number 10 t shirt on and hes hair was like Boomer but longer that u can run your fingers through and I'm Buttercupo Buttercup look at him he was a hottie he had skinny jeans and dark green eyes he had a red shirt and hes hair was a cowlick but mess up and together we make the Power puff boys they folded their arms and had a sexy smile for the girls I'm Bricka Brick look at her but wasn't interested he saw her cheer leading outfit and had a red hat like his but didn't care . I'm Butcha Butch look he wasn't interested either he saw also a cheer leading out fit and flips like Buttercup and her green eyes and this is our tomboy sister Boomera say hi Boomera yo I'm Boomera the boys look at her now interested she had baggy pants and a shirt that said " bad one" she had green and blue sneakers and red at the cuff of her sleeve they said when we form we are the Rowdy ruff girls thank u now girls sit next to the ppg and boys sit next to the rrb. After all of that work ms Keane said recess girls and boys the ppb and rrg look at each other than past each other they secretly had crushes on each other but didn't know how the other take it Booemra hang out with Mitch and Butch Mitch ask Boomera do u like to go out with me plz Boomera look at him and said No Butch ask the same question Boomera said No once again. With the boys Buttercupo was looking at Butcha cheering Blossomo was looking at Bricka chatting up a storm and Bubbelo was watching Boomera being with the boys they look miserable the girls said Robin went and said u boys are k yes the boys look and gave her a fake grin and said yea they look at each other and left they accidentally bump into the girls they look into each other eyes then lean for a kiss of their life it last 6 mins and then they part away they was blushing for a while then Blossomo said um girls we were thinking rite boys they nodded yes and he went on will ya'll go out with us plz they did a puppy dog face the rowdy ruff boys and power puff girls laugh but they said yes.

* * *

Me: whats up towns ville

ppg rrb: nothing

rrg: hi baby

ppb blossomo and buttercupo: hi girls

Bubbelo : hi T-T

ppg rrb me ppb rrg : wats wrong Bubbelo

Bubbelo: my baby brother got hurt yesturday

ppg rrb: how ?

Me: lets find out soon bye


	2. Chapter 2

In Pockey orks kindergarten we have new students miss Keane said these are the ppb and rrg introduce yourself girls and boys i'm Blossomo Blossom look at him he was a cutie he had on some boy shorts and had red eyes he had a number 8 t shirt and hes hair was in a ponytail that made him adorable I'm Bubbleo Bubbles look at him he was a hunk he had boy shorts like his brother and dark blue eyes he had a number 10 t shirt on and hes hair was like Boomer but longer that u can run your fingers through and I'm Buttercupo Buttercup look at him he was a hottie he had skinny jeans and dark green eyes he had a red shirt and hes hair was a cowlick but mess up and together we make the Power puff boys they folded their arms and had a sexy smile for the girls I'm Bricka Brick look at her but wasn't interested he saw her cheer leading outfit and had a red hat like his but didn't care . I'm Butcha Butch look he wasn't interested either he saw also a cheer leading out fit and flips like Buttercup and her green eyes and this is our tomboy sister Boomera say hi Boomera yo I'm Boomera the boys look at her now interested she had baggy pants and a shirt that said " bad one" she had green and blue sneakers and red at the cuff of her sleeve they said when we form we are the Rowdy ruff girls thank u now girls sit next to the ppg and boys sit next to the rrb. After all of that work ms Keane said recess girls and boys the ppb and rrg look at each other than past each other they secretly had crushes on each other but didn't know how the other take it Booemra hang out with Mitch and Butch Mitch ask Boomera do u like to go out with me plz Boomera look at him and said No Butch ask the same question Boomera said No once again. With the boys Buttercupo was looking at Butcha cheering Blossomo was looking at Bricka chatting up a storm and Bubbelo was watching Boomera being with the boys they look miserable the girls said Robin went and said u boys are k yes the boys look and gave her a fake grin and said yea they look at each other and left they accidentally bump into the girls they look into each other eyes then lean for a kiss of their life it last 6 mins and then they part away they was blushing for a while then Blossomo said um girls we were thinking rite boys they nodded yes and he went on will ya'll go out with us plz they did a puppy dog face the rowdy ruff boys and power puff girls laugh but they said yes.

* * *

Me: whats up towns ville

ppg rrb: nothing

rrg: hi baby

ppb blossomo and buttercupo: hi girls

Bubbelo : hi T-T

ppg rrb me ppb rrg : wats wrong Bubbelo

Bubbelo: my baby brother got hurt yesturday

ppg rrb: how ?

Me: lets find out soon bye


	3. Chapter 3

In Pockey orks kindergarten we have new students miss Keane said these are the ppb and rrg introduce yourself girls and boys i'm Blossomo Blossom look at him he was a cutie he had on some boy shorts and had red eyes he had a number 8 t shirt and hes hair was in a ponytail that made him adorable I'm Bubbleo Bubbles look at him he was a hunk he had boy shorts like his brother and dark blue eyes he had a number 10 t shirt on and hes hair was like Boomer but longer that u can run your fingers through and I'm Buttercupo Buttercup look at him he was a hottie he had skinny jeans and dark green eyes he had a red shirt and hes hair was a cowlick but mess up and together we make the Power puff boys they folded their arms and had a sexy smile for the girls I'm Bricka Brick look at her but wasn't interested he saw her cheer leading outfit and had a red hat like his but didn't care . I'm Butcha Butch look he wasn't interested either he saw also a cheer leading out fit and flips like Buttercup and her green eyes and this is our tomboy sister Boomera say hi Boomera yo I'm Boomera the boys look at her now interested she had baggy pants and a shirt that said " bad one" she had green and blue sneakers and red at the cuff of her sleeve they said when we form we are the Rowdy ruff girls thank u now girls sit next to the ppg and boys sit next to the rrb. After all of that work ms Keane said recess girls and boys the ppb and rrg look at each other than past each other they secretly had crushes on each other but didn't know how the other take it Booemra hang out with Mitch and Butch Mitch ask Boomera do u like to go out with me plz Boomera look at him and said No Butch ask the same question Boomera said No once again. With the boys Buttercupo was looking at Butcha cheering Blossomo was looking at Bricka chatting up a storm and Bubbelo was watching Boomera being with the boys they look miserable the girls said Robin went and said u boys are k yes the boys look and gave her a fake grin and said yea they look at each other and left they accidentally bump into the girls they look into each other eyes then lean for a kiss of their life it last 6 mins and then they part away they was blushing for a while then Blossomo said um girls we were thinking rite boys they nodded yes and he went on will ya'll go out with us plz they did a puppy dog face the rowdy ruff boys and power puff girls laugh but they said yes.

* * *

Me: whats up towns ville

ppg rrb: nothing

rrg: hi baby

ppb blossomo and buttercupo: hi girls

Bubbelo : hi T-T

ppg rrb me ppb rrg : wats wrong Bubbelo

Bubbelo: my baby brother got hurt yesturday

ppg rrb: how ?

Me: lets find out soon bye


End file.
